stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Infinity War I
In the ''Omniverse'' continuum, the Infinity War sub-series is a sub-series that describes the civil war between the Council of the Stars, Devil Hulk, and their allies for control and possession of the Infinity Staff. The War is fought from January 22, 2019, to May 10, 2060, with victory going to the Alliance. Belligerents 'The All's Alliance' *The Council of the Stars — Leader **The All — Main Leader **Athena/Αθηνά (Athi̱ná) **The Buddha **God/אֲדוֹנָיִ/יהוה (Yahweh/Adonai) **Odin **Poseidon/Ποσειδων (Poseido̱n) **Shiva **Zeus/Δίας (Días) *The Avengers **Primary Avengers ***Da Yang (b. 27987 BC) ***Tails Doll (b. 8766 BC) ***Draco (b. 1762) ***Lyra Monlovar (b. 1953) ***Alonzo Golden — Sledgehammer (b. 1966) ***William "Wiley" Elias Coyote II (b. 1980) ***Xavier (b. 1981) ***Girioteni Kawasaki Katieku (b. 1982) ***Silver (b. 1992) ***Shadow (b. 1992) ***Natalie Martinez — Whitney Frost / Madame Masque (b. 1994) ***Alec Estes — Simon Williams / Wonder Man (b. 1995) ***Sonic (b. 1995) ***Gus (b. 1995) ***Sean O'Brien — Thor (b. 1996) ***Zach Brazier — Captain America (b. 1996) ***Kimberly Tipton — Black Widow (b. 1996) ***Gilbert Martinez — Tony Stark / Iron Man (b. 1997) ***Daniel Golden — Bruce Banner / The Incredible Hulk (b. 1997) ***Cooper Walters — Quicksilver / Jolt (b. 1997) ***Michael Wautley — Motorbeam (b. 1997) ***Alex Sally — Firemult (b. 1997) ***Nick Sally — Zaves (b. 1997) ***Kendall Williams — Meder-Human (b. 1997) ***Katrina Lewis — Red She-Hulk (b. 1997) ***Shaili Seeberger — Black Cat (b. 1997) ***Erin Wagshul — She-Hulk (b. 2000s) ***Zed (b. 2178) **Secondary Avengers ***The Guys ***Pepper "Lava Girl" Potts (b. 1990s) *The Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill / Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Gamora **Agent Venom **Angela **Captain Marvel *The Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee *The Justice League **Superman **Wonder Woman **Green Lantern — Hal Jordan **The Flash — Barry Allen **Batman **Aquaman **Cyborg **Martian Manhunter *Loonatics **Ace Bunny **Lexi Bunny **Danger Duck **Slam Tasmanian **Tech E. Coyote **Rev Runner *S.H.I.E.L.D. 'Devil Hulk's Resistance' *Devil Hulk — Main Leader **Sonic.exe's Army of Horrors ***Sonic.exe — Leader ***Bonnie the Bunny — former member ***Chica the Chicken — former member ***Imscared ***I See You monster ***Foxy the Pirate Fox — former member ***Freddy Fazbear — former member ***Tails Doll — former member ***Xavier‡ **The Shapeshifting Army ***Red — Leader ***The Decepticons **Thanos' Titans ***Thanos — Leader **The Army of Darkness ***The Shadow† — Leader (2010–2032) ***The Grey Man — Leader (2032–2060) ***Black Lanterns †Killed in the War. ‡Alleged member. Alleged members are individuals who were at one point suspected to be allied with an army, although they actually aren't members of that army at all. Background Before the creation of the Omniverse, the Council of the Stars were working on the Infinity Staff, which would have the Omniverse exist simply as a single entity. Devil Hulk, who was a student of the All at the time, sought power over the Omniverse. His desires drove him mad. Against the Councilmen's and the All's urges, Devil Hulk touched the Staff moments before its completion, causing it to shatter. Having felt that the Staff was destroyed, Devil Hulk discontinued being the All's pupil and went off in anger. The All knew that the Staff was not truly destroyed, since its energy was very much alive. Its physical form had only been split into infinitely many pieces, thus generating the Omniverse. Due to the split nature of the physical Staff, the Omniverse was split into multiverses (i.e. collections of similar universes). The All sent out a search party to look for the pieces of the Staff, which took many generations to gather. On March 28, 1997, Dr. Bruce Banner was born in Brooklyn, New York. He was planted with the knowledge of the Staff and the ability to use it without any adverse effects on himself. Devil Hulk had sensed Banner's birth and the knowledge the newborn Banner contained, thus realizing that the Staff was still alive after so many generations. This in mind, Devil Hulk attempted to persuade the young Banner to join his side. When he refused, Devil Hulk relentlessly tormented his mind. The All caught wind of this and tried to lessen the effects as best as he could, though it didn't prevent these happenings entirely. Banner was eventually forced to undergo a transformation, which made him appear and act more like Devil Hulk. This transformation exacerbated over time. By the time Banner met Tony Stark in September 2009, the transformation had reached its advanced stages, leading Stark to seek a solution to Banner's transformation. In one particularly bad episode in 2010, Stark successfully exorcised Devil Hulk from Banner, leading Devil Hulk to seek reinforcements in order to facilitate his bidding. He sought aid from the Tails Doll and the titan Thanos. The Tails Doll was eventually dissuaded from joining Devil Hulk when his soul-stealing ability was revoked by Ghost Rider in 2013, though Thanos remained loyal. Upon learning this, Devil Hulk turned to the Shadow, Red, and then to Sonic.exe, then later to the Grey Man. Thanos, the Shadow, Red, Sonic.exe, and the Grey Man later assumed leadership roles to command their own squadrons. Their squadrons were gathered as the months went by. When the time came for the 2015 Convergence, Devil Hulk and his forces were ready to strike. However, what they didn't realize is that Stark and Banner had gathered reinforcements of their own over the years, even finding help from within the Council. Banner had assembled the shattered Staff, with the help of the Guys, and had caused the Omniverse to unite once more. The two sides would go on to fight each other for control and possession of the Staff. The Infinity War didn't amount to any physical combat until the Battle of New York City occurred on January 22, 2019. Battles *The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 *The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 *The Last Battle — May 10, 2060